iDiary: Sam
by FloatingOtter
Summary: Sam's life over a year in a diary. Can't say much else. Rated T to be safe, mainly for future chapters. Could be a possible Seddie fic but not sure yet.
1. August 17

_**Gonna be the first of a series of stories all called iDiary from different characters. Quite a short first chapter but that's what happens. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**April 17th**

So, my sister got me this diary for my birthday and told me to write down my thoughts and events that have happened to me during the day. I think it's a load of chiz 'cos nothing happens to me during the day, especially at school but Melanie can be a real pain if I don't use stuff she gives me, so I have decided that I should use this for two reasons. One: To get Melanie off my back. Two: It could prove useful in the future in case I get arrested or something. Speaking of arrests, I have broken my record of no arrests. It used to be two weeks, now it's two weeks and three days, Whoop! My last arrest was for 'assaulting' a student without provocation but he was bullying others and I couldn't stand there and watch weedy little nubs get pulverised. He may have ended up in hospital but that doesn't mean I have to be arrested for it. I mean, I saved several people from being terrified every day of their school life and I get punished for doing good. I might as well be as nasty as I can and, maybe, I won't get in trouble again.

On the subject of today, though... I can think of nothing worth writing about, apart from the moment where I framed Fredweird for taking a little kid's lunch. Ha! He got in so much trouble. Who knew that teachers took little things so seriously? It's funny watching the nub squirm when he's been interrogated by the faculty. I really want a clip of his face in those moments, just so I can replay it several times at crucial moments in Fredward's life. Like birthdays, award ceremonies, anything that will make him embarrassed. I think that I might go prank him tomorrow, probably put a large amount of something that absolutely stinks and will stay for about a week. Probably get the stuff I need from my cousin Tanya, she always smells funny. Anyway, the rest of the day was normal: skipped a few classes, upset several teachers and ate my weight in meat. I suppose that's all I have for today, like I said nothing happened. Funny thing is, today was boring but yet I haven't stopped yammering on. It's quite a lot of talk for a normal day, it has always been hard for me to shut up, seems like I have the same problem when writing. Still, I really should stop now, get some sleep, it's about 2am right now so... Bye!

* * *

_**Like I said, not much happening, promise something good next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up soon but you never know. Reviews appreciated.**_


	2. August 19

_**Here's the second chapter, I'm still not sure if I'll keep doing this or not, but for now please enjoy!**_

* * *

**August 19th**

God! I hate that nerd. As I said in my last entry, I pranked Freddie yesterday, filled his locker with a mixture of horseradish, guacamole, chilli dip and something I got from Tanya. When he opened his locker during lunch, it fell out and ended up in his bag that he left open. What makes it better is he was flirting with Carly at that time, which makes it all better than it could have been. He says that his bag is ruined. I don't get why he's angry at me, I didn't put it in his bag and I emptied his locker before I put the chiz in, so the only thing he can blame me for is putting it in there. Still, he's making me pay for a new bag and everything that was in his ruined one. I showed him his stuff from his locker but he says it wasn't enough. Now, I've gotta pay him with money I don't have and I have to do three weeks worth of detention. Some good things did come from this though, paying for the nub's replacements will make me unable to by things I need for school projects, so I can't get done by the faculty. Ha! I'd like to see their faces when they realise their mistake, but I guess they'll tell me to do it in detention with stuff from school and punish me if I don't do it anyway.

...

After several minutes of eating fried chicken, I've decided that this isn't that exciting and if someone was snooping a look in here they'd think _This is a waste of time._ Which I don't like the sound of for some reason. Maybe it's what the snooper would think of me after reading it that makes want to make more exciting. Whoever would read this must either be really lonely, have a huge crush on me or someone posted it online and they're just innocent web-goers.  
...

Talking again about today, after school I walked to the Shay's apartment with Carly, trying to persuade her into giving me money to repay the nub, she said 'you'd better pay me back.' Pff. There's more chance of Fredward dating Carly than there is of me paying her back. As I did everyday I marched toward the fridge to raid it for meat or something very sugary. While I'm eating my weight in ham, Carly sits down on her couch, announces to her brother she's back and starts to relax. Not 5 minutes later, the door opens and guess who comes strolling in thinking he has a high self-esteem. That's right, Frediffer, 'King' of the dorks. You see I used some of those funny marks around the word _King, _that's 'cos I don't entirely believe he's a man, he's barely a boy anyway. God knows that kid annoys me in ways others can't comprehend (wow! Long word) and he takes delight in the effect he has on me. Although, sometimes I have thought about how he exactly makes me feel but it scares me and that isn't something you'd hear me admit out loud. Anyway, he comes in looking too cocky for his own good and starts yammering on about his 4 gigahertz somethingorother for iCarly and he never takes into account that no one cares about the techy chiz he does as long as it works. So he heads upstairs for about 2 hours and decided to interrupt us watching Girly Cow to get us to see what he had done. I passed, obviously, whereas Carly agreed out of pity for the nub. They came back down quite soon after they disappeared, Carly giggling away and Fredley looking like he just a ghost or an old lady nude. I asked her what just happened but she just laughed it off saying 'it's nothing to worry about.' I was finding it hard to stop the sniggers coming out of my mouth at the sight of his face and soon I was in full on guffawing. Then he got wazzed off and stormed out of the apartment, me and Carly still laughing. It was funny to see his face but it still makes me wonder what had happened upstairs, I mean, he's 16 nearly 17 and I don't think Carly could make him that mortified (ooh, another big word). The more I think about it, the more I want/need to know.

I should really stop now and get some sleep. Yet again it's about 2am, and I have a test I need to flunk tomorrow. See ya!

* * *

_**Some head-scratching stuff in this, what happened to Freddie? What did Carly do? You don't know yet but neither do I so I guess that's that.**_

_**Please read, review and maybe gimme some ideas for things to happen (if you can be bothered).**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. August 25

_**It's so nice to have reviews on this story. I know it isn't that exciting but I promise it will get better. One person asked if this would be Seddie or not and to that one I say, 'Wait and See.' Now enjoy this chapter. Unless you hate it, I'm not forcing you to like it. Who do you think I am some sort of weirdo that gets high on enforcment? Pfff. Well...**_

* * *

**August 25th**

Thank God! I got away from my sister, she is such a pain in the ass. Everything about her pisses me off, the main part of her that really makes me want to grab her neck and squeeze it till she stops struggling, is her happy-go-lucky attitude she always has. God! It's like she wants me to kill her or at least seriously hurt her. I'll be glad when she has to go back to her fancy boarding school. Which won't be till October because of 'maintenance issues' as the school called it. One upside is that she lets me 'borrow' as much money as I want. So far, I owe her $64.79. The 79 cents is for a can of Wahoo Punch that she got for me earlier today. I'm still paying the nub for his school chiz so I need to be grateful that my sister is really gullible, thinking I'll pay her back. More chance of me getting into university, studying psychil...psycholo...how the brain works. It scares me knowing what that word means without being able to spell or pronounce it correctly.

Anyway, in a previous entry I sort of implied that someone is sneaking a look in this and now I know. I came home from school around 6:00 (stupid detention), and I came up to my room to get changed before heading to Carly's and the secret place where I put my diary was unlocked! I looked in and BOOM! Several pages have been ripped out, I would rewrite it but I would have to remember what I wrote in it and I don't, I think one of them had something to do with Freddie. I actually agree with my sister that diaries are a good way of remembering what happened on a certain day. So now, I'm missing all the entries from the 20th to the 24th with only suspicions as to who took it. Brilliant(!) I have several potential snoopers, the first being Mel as she is really nosey, my mum 'cos she wants to embarrass me and that's as much as I got, the only other people I know would be in my room are Carly and Frediffer, mainly 'cos I brought them in here to help with some stuff, can't remember what but there you go. Actually I can get rid of Melanie as she is too princess-y to even think about looking at my private stuff without permission, and I don't mean it like that. So it's: Mum, Carly or Freddie. I will have to do some detective work to gather evidence on who the culprit is.

After discovering there's a snoop, I wandered over to Carly's apartment, opened the door without knocking (as usual), and headed straight to the fridge (as usual). As I walked past the couch, I heard a voice speak a very slow 'hello' like they'd just woke up. I couldn't see anyone sat or lying on the couch when I looked over, so I turned to the kitchen again only to stop after several groans emitted from the couch. I was starting to fume as I walked over to it and checked behind the cushions trying to find a speaker of some sort, indicating that someone is pranking me. Nothing. So I checked underneath, surprised to see Freddie sleeping with the occasional noise coming from him, like little snippets of his dreams. I stared at him for about 5 minutes or was it more. He looked so cute under there, his face moving as he reacts to his dreams. The noises he was making were indistinct, at first, but then he started to form words, well, one word. It was quite haunting, actually, when he said it over and over again. It was my name. "Sam..Sam...sm...s...Sam..." It kept going in a circle like that, starting with my name and ending as grunts before my name again. I decided to wake him up. I shouted at him and he whacked himself on the bottom of the couch as he shot up from his position. With a bruised head, he crawled out and stretched. When I asked why he was sleeping under a couch at 7:30 in the evening, he shrugged, saying he just fell asleep and then somehow moved under there. Then, I asked where Carly was, he said "Out." Which is always helpful; I guess he's not so sharp when he first wakes up. Since he was basically a zombie, I asked him about what he was dreaming about. He said, "I can't remember much apart from it was just one dream that recurred several times." I knew he was lying, he knew exactly what he dreamt about, the look he had in his eyes, those deep brown eyes, told me he knew. I was gonna force him to tell me but my stomach said different, so I turned to the kitchen for a third time and successfully reached the fridge without any distraction. As I tore into a slice of leftover pizza, I decided to drop it tonight but vowed I would get the truth about the dream out of him. I said that I knew what it was but I need confirmation on it, but the coming week is a whole new story.

Time to go again,

Later.

* * *

_**So here we are again at the end of the chapter. What the hell is happening? I have no idea but it will be fun creating the next few chapters. I know it has been quite long since I last updated but school has started up again, I got work that must be completed, (English is the worst. Why, Shakespeare? Why?). Anyway I'll try to keep this going in the next week or so.**_

_**Like before, Reviews appreciated but not necessary, especially if they're negative. But, again, I will not force you to do anything with this apart from read it!**_


	4. August 28

_**Sorry it's been sooo long I have been so so busy. Stupid English Coursework! I have finished that now but now I gotta do Geography Coursework. Isn't school lovely? Anywho here it is, Chapter 4: August 28**_

* * *

**August 28****th**

Ha Ha! I am so happy! I have made these last few days a nightmare for Freddie, taking every opportunity to annoy him about anything that happens and he doesn't seem to get angry or annoyed. For example: He got a D on a History test and I, in typical fashion, teased him by pinching his cheek and saying, "Did Fweddie fail his Histowy test?" Almost in the same way you talk to a 3 year old. Freddie, though didn't get angry or stubborn, no, he just rubbed it off laughing at what I did to him while he rubbed his cheek. Why am I happy about this? I'm happy 'cos Freddie not reacting is making me want to do it more and more, which means I can get all my anger out on him and expect no negative response. I can't help but get a weird pleasure out of it. I still haven't got an answer out of him about his nap under the couch. Everytime I ask he literally runs as far away from me as he can. I know he will tell me, it's just gonna take some planning.

After school, me and Carly arrived at her apartment and Freddie appeared in the doorway to his own. Something about the way he's always smiley really annoys me but, I guess, it's kinda cute... OK back on track, the three of us headed up to the studio to do a rehearsal for the show tomorrow, Spencer was doing a new sculpture involving push pins and a giant pineapple, I dunno, the guy comes up with crazy chiz like this all the time and, for some reason, makes me feel like I want to hit him with the giant pineapple. Ha! Just reminded myself of the time Freddie was choking on...I think it was popcorn...could've been marshmallows...anyway, to stop him from choking Carly was trying Heemilech...Hinelik...that thing that helps people whom are choking...Heimlich, that's it and it wasn't working so I grabbed a rolling pin from the kitchen draws and whacked him really hard, on his back, over and over again. He stopped choking but I still kept hitting him. Fun! His face was bright red from lack of air and I took a pic, uploaded it to Splashface but the only name I could come up with was 'Freddie: The Nubmato'. It's not good, I know. I lost my cool for that day and couldn't think of anything better.

Right, back to the main part...we were in the studio and we'd just finished rehearsals, Carly was on her phone flirting with some random guy that was on the other end, Freddie was messing with the iCarly website, he says he found a way to convert the site to make it 'more accessible on smaller devices: PearPhones, PearPads and the like' as he said. Whereas me, I was chewing on a chicken bone because Carly had run out of meat and I was getting hungry so I settled for gnawing at bone for the time being. Everything was quiet excluding the occasionally loud giggles from Carly, I was bored so I got up from my beanbag where I had been sitting for an hour, crept up to Freddie and screamed "Boo!" right behind him, my hands poking his ribs as I did. Unfortunately, at this moment, Freddie was drinking from his cup of something and had spurted it out all over his nerd equipment. Obviously, I started laughing, expecting him to shout at me and demand to get him new gadgets but no. He just chuckled lightly and said "Good one." What The Hell? That guy is being weird, even for him. I have to admit though he does have a nice laugh...

OK. I just read the first paragraph again and realized that I implied Freddie is making me happy, which is kinda true. Oh, who am I kidding? Freddie is amazing, I can't believe it took so long for me to figure it out. Never before did I look at Freddie...I mean actually look at him. From what I see now, Freddie is amazing, smart, cute, funny and just all-round perfect. Oh God! Now I think about it...I think I like him...no...scratch that... I know I like him, not sure if I love him though, but I wouldn't mind trying to. I'm not gonna tell him though. No. I can't do that. I have to make him like me. I have no experience doing that. I'm not sure what to do. I guess I have to rope in some help. Carly is my only option right now as I don't trust Melanie to keep her mouth shut. Speaking of Carly, she had the random idea of having a party to which I responded, "Bring On The Drinks!"

That's it for today,

Later...

* * *

_**And that's it for now don't expect another addition to the story too soon but like before:**_

_**Reviews appreciated but not necessary, especially if they're negative. But constructive comments are welcome.**_

_**Till next time! :)**_


End file.
